


Unexpected

by hisalisami



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Rin is confused, ai is secretly a pervert, but meh, ur also confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisalisami/pseuds/hisalisami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You walk to Rins dorm, and ask him about Ai and his porn collection which shocked you alot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

"Yo, sharky, can I you something?"

Rin stopped throwing a rubber ball at the wall in front of him and turned his head to you.

"It depends on what its about." Rin continued to toss the ball around.

"Well, I saw your silver haired friends porn collection. And it surprised me. Do those happen to be yours or does he actually own them?" 

Rin chuckled and took a deep breath.

"They're his,"

"Besides, I keep mine under my pillow." Rin turned around to wink at you.

"What do you plan on doing with them?" 

You asked, sighing and leaning against the wall next to his bunk bed where you both were currently seated.

"I jerk off to them, duh."

You glared at Rin and began to suffocate him with his own pillow. Rin made muffled noises while you laughed as he clawed at your head.

He grabbed your wrist and pushed you close to the edge of the bunk, making the pillow come above his mouth so he could breathe, but not see.

"Let me go, woman!" He squirmed next to you, still jerking to off to the side and clawing at you.

"In your dreams, shark boy!" You screamed as if you had just made an extremely nerdy war call.

Rin made a loud grunt as he fully pushed you off the bed, climbing on top of you while you were laying on the floor.

You were both laughing so hard that you didnt even know how dirty this position had looked.

"Oi, sharky, get off me will ya'"

"I like this position." Rin smirked, staying still with the pillow still in your hands.

"Oh Rinny, i'm a hot mess under you..." You shot him an innocent look followed by an adorable pout.

Rin stared at you, flusteref and sweaty.

This was your chance to attack, and you took it. You punched him in the stomach hard enough to blank out and be thrown off guard.

You crawled back up and stumbled to the door, Rin on the ground groaning in pain.

"Oh please, I didnt even hit you that hard you sissy."

You giggled, watching him toss over to face you.

"Well, nice seeing you, but alas, I must get back to what ever the fuck I was doing before I got here. Peace, sharky."

You twisted the door knob, taking a step out.

"Be my girlfriend."

You stopped dead in your tracks and grinned to yourself.

Thought you'd never ask.

"Well then. Pick me up at six." 

Rin made a confused 'huh' sound and smirked at what you just said.

"You like me, don't you?" Rin said a little too confidently.

"Text me, shark boy. Peace out,"

You left his dorm with the biggest smile on your face.

Tonights gonna be hella fun.


End file.
